La conversación
by Hojaverde
Summary: Ginny acude a Hogsmeade para compartir un secreto que la está matando. Slash implícito HPDM Spoilers! Post epílogo DH


DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje es mío. Aunque esta Astoria es toda mía, menos el nombre jejeje

N/A: Hola a todos. Aquí os dejo un regalito para despedir el año. El que probablemente sea mi último fic slash del 2007, y el que creo (perdón si me equivoco) es el estreno de Astoria Malfoy en el fandom español. Espero que os guste.

------------

**La conversación**

**---------**

Los últimos rayos de sol caían sobre Hogsmeade en una cascada rojiza y oblicua, cerrando otro día de invierno. Ginny se atusó el cabello de un color casi gemelo al del atardecer, y tomó aire un par de veces antes de cruzar la puerta de Madame Puddifoot. No es que la tetería le gustase especialmente. Ni siquiera había tenido encanto para ella cuando era una adolescente y todas las parejas iban allí el día de San Valentín a comerse a besos bajo los Cupidos dorados que colgaban del techo. Ella no estaba con Harry en aquel entonces, sino con los chicos que había utilizado para olvidarle o llamar su atención, y de los que, a excepción de Dean, ya no se acordaba. Sin embargo, le había parecido el mejor sitio para quedar con la persona que probablemente ya le estaba esperando. Era un lugar mucho más fino y elegante que Las Tres Escobas, y por supuesto, Cabeza de Puerco estaba fuera de toda opción.

Una vaharada de calor y olor a pastas le golpeó en la cara en cuanto entró. Ginny aflojó la bufanda y se desabrochó el abrigo, y sin reparar mucho en la gente que estaba sentada en las pequeñas mesas, se dirigió hacia una muy concreta, desde la que unos ojos la estaban observando con atención.

- Siento el retraso, señora Malfoy. Tuve algunos problemas con los niños.

- Por favor, no se disculpe. Yo también soy madre, sé lo que es eso.

Cuando Astoria Malfoy se levantó y le tendió la mano, Ginny lamentó no haberse dado un poco más de maquillaje antes de salir de casa. Había visto a esa mujer algunas veces en las revistas y siempre había pensado que su rostro radiante era más producto del retoque mágico que de su belleza natural. Pero se había equivocado. Astoria era bella en toda la extensión de la palabra. No es que Ginny no fuese también guapa, que lo era, o que el vestido que había escogido para esa cita no estuviese a la altura del que llevaba su acompañante, pero Astoria tenía una elegancia y una clase que sólo podían haber nacido con ella. Sus movimientos pausados, su serenidad y su saber estar inundaban la tetería, anulando a cualquier otro de los presentes. Y Ginny tuvo la sensación de que, aunque la señora Malfoy hubiese sido diez veces más fea, habría provocado lo mismo.

La pelirroja le estrechó la mano y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Siempre había tenido claro que si no se podía con el enemigo, había que aliarse con él.

- Si no te importa, me gustaría que nos tuteáramos, Astoria.

Ésta le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, tomando asiento de nuevo.

- Me parece bien, Ginebra.

- Gracias.

Ya sin abrigo y sin bufanda, que desaparecieron mágicamente al ropero, Ginny se sentó a su lado y pidió un té con leche a la robusta camarera. Astoria removió el suyo, antes de dar un pequeño sorbo y volver a dejar la taza sobre el plato, sin apenas hacer ruido. No parecía tener intención alguna de iniciar la conversación, algo que por otro lado era lógico, ya que había sido Ginny quien la había citado.

- ¿Cómo está tu hijo, Astoria?

- Muy bien. Está pasando unos días en casa de sus abuelos, antes de volver a las clases en enero.

- ¿Asiste a clases?

- Sí. Nosotros le enseñamos a leer y a escribir, pero desde los seis años tiene un tutor.

- ¿No crees que es muy pequeño?

- ¿Para saber cómo controlar sus estallidos de magia, la historia del mundo en el que vive y llegar preparado a Hogwarts? No, no lo creo.

Ginny agradeció la llegada del té, porque así pudo desviar la mirada de los ojos de Astoria. Unos ojos azul profundo que parecían recriminarle el asilvestramiento de sus hijos. O quizá era ella misma la que lamentaba tener que lidiar con los brotes de magia incontrolados de Albus o Lily, o las miles de preguntas de James, sin ninguna ayuda extra. Harry y ella eran personas trabajadoras y los niños pasaban más tiempo en la Madriguera que en su casa. Sabían leer y escribir, pero ellos siempre habían pensado que Hogwarts se encargaría del resto. Y además, como decía Harry, los niños tenían que ser niños y jugar mientras pudiesen.

- Nosotros preferimos que se diviertan. Siete años en Hogwarts son más que suficientes para formar magos inteligentes.

Ginny había sonado ruda sin pretenderlo. Estuvo a punto de disculparse porque lo que menos deseaba era que Astoria se ofendiese sin haber empezado a hablar de lo que quería. Pero no fue necesario. Ella tan solo sonrió de forma condescendiente.

- Supongo que cada uno educa de la manera que mejor la parece, Ginebra. Ninguna tiene que ser la mejor.

Con un suspiro aliviado, Ginny mojó los labios en su té, de la forma más refinada del mundo. La voz de Astoria volvió a sonar mientras bebía.

- Sin embargo, debo decirte que Scorpius es un niño querido y feliz. Que juega y ríe como cualquier otro. Dos horas de tutorías por las mañanas no le privan de divertirse. Te lo digo por si alguna vez crees que un poco de disciplina te ayudaría. Criar tres hijos debe ser difícil.

No parecía haber maldad en sus palabras y Ginny las tomó como lo que eran, un consejo de otra madre joven. Aunque, hasta el momento, no tenía constancia de que Astoria trabajase en nada más que en ser la señora de Malfoy Manor. Tarea que por otro lado, no le desearía a nadie, por más que pudiese estar tan estupenda como ella.

Pero Ginny no había venido a hablar de hijos o de trabajo. Mandarle una lechuza a Astoria Malfoy y citarla para hablar había sido un paso muy duro y largamente pensado. Jamás había tenido contacto directo con ella, y no sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción a tan inesperada invitación. Sin embargo, Astoria le había respondido muy pronto, indicando el día en que podía verse en el lugar indicado. Y lo que era aún mejor, sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Aún ahora seguía sin hacerlas. Pero a Ginny, de carácter más impulsivo, le parecía que la toma de contacto ya se estaba alargando demasiado. Rebuscó en su interior el valor gryffindor y aferrándose a él, decidió soltar lo que estaba a duras penas guardando.

- Astoria… en realidad, te dije que vinieras para decirte algo importante y… delicado.

La mujer clavó sus ojos en ella y asintió. Sus pendientes, pequeños pero brillantes, refulgieron acompañando su movimiento de cabeza.

- Dime, Ginebra.

- Es algo violento para mí decirte esto, pero… oh, Merlín…

Ginny retorció las manos sobre la mesa, súbitamente nerviosa, buscando la voz para seguir hablando. Jamás pensó que le sería tan duro confesarlo, y se dio cuenta de que era una mera cuestión de orgullo. Admitirlo en voz alta por primera vez la hería profundamente, aunque si lo pensaba bien, la persona a la que se lo iba a decir también era víctima de lo mismo. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que mirarla y decírselo.

- ¿Se trata de Harry?

Ginny se quedó de piedra. Ella lo sabía. Era más que evidente en sus facciones relajadas, en la muda aceptación de sus manos descansando sobre la mesa, en las ojeras inexistentes bajo sus ojos. Astoria lo sabía y estaba extrañamente tranquila.

- ¿Cómo¿Tú? Yo…

- Tranquila, bebe un poco y trata de calmarte.

Olvidando todo el recato, Ginny tomó la taza y apuró su té hasta el fondo, dejándola después con manos temblorosas en la mesa. Tras un necesario momento de asimilación, separó la vista de la ventana y la clavó en Astoria de nuevo.

- Mi marido y el tuyo son amantes y tú…

- Shhh. No hay necesidad de que nadie más se entere, Ginebra.

- Y tú… estás así de tranquila.

- Es como tiene que ser.

Astoria se permitió romper su expresión serena con un ligero suspiro, elegante y discreto por supuesto, pero suspiro al fin y al cabo. Ginny no supo muy bien si se debía a las emociones que Astoria sentía o a tener que soportar su rabieta. Sin embargo su rabieta seguía ahí, en pie de guerra, y lo único que podía hacer Ginny era dejarla salir, tratando de mantener la voz en aquel tono bajo todo lo que fuese posible.

- ¿Lo que tiene que ser? Es tu marido, te debe fidelidad y te está engañando, Astoria. ¿Para eso te educaron?

Los bellos rasgos de Astoria se endurecieron de una forma para los que no parecían capacitados. Si a Ginny le había parecido en algún momento que era una mujer débil y sumisa, no lo pensó entonces. Un carácter fuerte y decidido asomaba a sus ojos con una claridad incontestable.

- Quizá para eso te educaron a ti, Ginebra. Para no ver más allá de tus sueños de adolescente. A mí nadie me ha engañado.

- ¿Ah, no? Pues Draco se ve con Harry en un piso del Londres muggle y no precisamente para hablar, Astoria. ¿Cómo le llamas a eso? Aún no sé dónde, pero lo averiguaré. Y el día que lo haga…

- ¿Qué harás Ginebra¿Ir a Charing Cross y ver lo que ya sabes para poder hacer tu escena de mujer despechada? Ya lo sabes, no necesitas comprobarlo. Si tanto te duele, díselo a Harry y abandónale.

- No depende de mí¡tengo hijos!

- Si Harry es un buen padre, lo será igual, esté contigo o no. Yo creo que sí depende de ti.

- Es fácil decirlo a los demás. ¿Qué me dices de ti? No haces nada.

- Ni quiero hacerlo.

- ¿Porque así es como debe ser?

- Porque amo a Draco.

La respuesta fue como una bofetada en el rostro de la pelirroja. Draco, el que había alejado a Harry de su lado. Draco, el aristócrata engreído y sin corazón, que seguro trataba a Harry como un trofeo de caza y no como debería. Draco, quien no merecía que nadie le amara. Nadie.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Lo sabías, lo sabías desde no sé hace cuánto tiempo…

- Desde siempre.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. Empezaba a sentirse emocionalmente agotada. No entendía nada en absoluto. Había decidido confesárselo a Astoria por el simple hecho de sentirse comprendida y apoyada, y, si era sincera con ella misma, por un motivo un poco más egoísta, el de no ser la única víctima. Pero Astoria no parecía sentirse vilipendiada en absoluto, y eso dañaba a Ginny más todavía.

- Draco es padre excelente y un buen esposo. Me cuida y me protege, y ante todo me respeta. Trabaja para mantener nuestro nivel de vida y el de sus padres, y para salvaguardar el futuro de su hijo y sus futuros nietos. Ha aprendido a ser cariñoso y comprensivo y sé que moriría por cualquiera de nosotros.

- Pero…

- Supe lo que sentía por Harry antes incluso de que él se diese cuenta. Es posible que estuviese ahí antes de que yo llegase a su vida, Ginebra.

- Y aún así te casaste.

- Me casé porque me enamoré de él. Y sé que, a su manera, él lo hizo de mí. Scorpius ha sido una bendición para los dos. Y ahora sé que un poco de su amor se va hacia tu esposo. Que unas horas del día las pasa con él y que eso le hace feliz. Pero siempre vuelve a casa. Siempre tiene un beso cariñoso, un abrazo cálido para su hijo, y un "¿cómo te ha ido el día, querida?". Sé que me escucha cuando le hablo y que puedo contar con su apoyo. ¿Por qué habría de dejarle, Ginebra? Eso es amor, también. Uno mucho más importante.

- Eso no es suficiente…

La mano de Astoria se colocó sobre las suyas, cálida y comprensiva.

- Habla con él, Ginny. Dile lo que sientes y prepárate a escuchar lo que él tenga que decir. Y luego decide. Decide si puedes amar al Harry Potter real o simplemente no puedes. Y hagas lo que hagas, estará bien.

Ginny apretó los ojos para no dejar caer las lágrimas. Era duro, demasiado duro oír la fría lógica de labios de Astoria. Duro romper con todas las ilusiones, con todos los anhelos; despedirse de la vida perfecta que siempre había soñado.

- Yo también lloré la primera vez que Draco fue a verle. Pese a que sabía que podía pasar y a que lo había visto desde siempre en las familias de sangre más pura. Luego quise vengarme haciendo lo mismo, pero no pude. Y entonces me planteé si seguir o marcharme. Y me quedé.

- ¿Y eres feliz?

- Sí.

La respuesta de Astoria había sido rápida y segura. Ginny sonrió, una sonrisa agridulce, y se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo que la morena le tendió.

- Gracias.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Cuando Ginny pareció calmarse, Astoria convocó su capa y un sombrero con un floreo de varita, y se los puso con exquisita elegancia.

- Ahora debo irme. Tenemos invitados para cenar.

- Sí… ya es tarde. Yo también tengo que regresar. Astoria…

- Dime.

Ginny la miró, sintiéndose más entera, con sus ojos brillantes de llorar y un color rosado en las mejillas.

- Quizá te apetezca tomar té en otra ocasión.

- Claro, querida. Me encantaría.

Tras dos besos de despedida y dejar un galeón en la mesa, Astoria salió del local, dejando el aire impregnado con su perfume y un coro de miradas siguiendo su figura. Ginny tampoco pudo dejar de mirarla hasta que desapareció. Cuando lo hizo, la pelirroja se abrochó su propio abrigo y se puso la bufanda para salir al frío de diciembre. Debía darse prisa. Todavía tenía que acostar a los niños y escribir su columna.

Y una conversación pendiente.

**FIN**


End file.
